


Burnt

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [45]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Oops, everyone dies.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace | Mentioned
Series: Solangelo Thingz [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like angst so y'all get angst ❤❤
> 
> TW: DROWNING, SUICIDE, STABBING, MURDER

Water. 

It didn't make sense. Water had never bothered Percy before, but now it burned as it filled his lungs, suffocated him in a way it never had before. 

He tried to scream, to call out to his friends on the surface, but bubbles floated up uselessly, and the weight of the water above him was crushing him. He couldn't breathe, still being dragged down, away from his friends on the surface, who were blissfully unaware of his predicament. 

Percy always thought he would fall at the hands of a god, maybe some hellish monster, but as his vision spotted and he struggled to suck in oxygen, he realized he would fall in the grip of his most useful tool. 

No one would be any the wiser. 

\------

The god forsaken birds were back. Their razor sharp wings and beaks and talons ripped through loose clothing and 3 arrows that someone to her right had haphazardly shot. 

Hazel saw the bird coming, moving to slice it on half with her sword. She didn't see the one behind her. 

Somebody shouted, warning and terrified. Hazel ducked. 

Jason didn't. 

The bird swooped past, talons catching on the lightning child's throat, three deep lines of red dripping down. All he managed to do was look surprised, blinking once before promptly falling to the ground, coughing and hacking and trying to suck in air through a ruptured windpipe. 

He vaguely wondered if this is what Percy felt when he drowned, choking and gasping and trying to find air. 

It didn't really matter, though, because Annabeth was still fighting, Hazel was still fighting, Frank was a- Jason didn't even know anymore. Everyone was distracted, wrapped up in fighting off the monsters. 

Jason died alone in a crowd. 

\------

It was the 5 of them now. 

Hazel and Piper and Leo and Frank and Annabeth. 

Survivor's guilt ate them alive, maybe that's why it wasn't hard for Piper's mind to be taken over. They didn't know who did it or how, but Piper came back from collecting firewood, arms as empty as her eyes. 

"Pipes?" 

Piper didn't register the words, instead making her way to Annabeth. 

"Kill Hazel."

Charmspeak.

Annabeth's eyes turned as dull as Piper's. Her knife was out in a flash, burying itself in Hazel's shoulder. "Annabeth! What the-"

Annabeth didn't listen, twisting and pulling the blade back out, before plunging it into Hazel's stomach. 

"A-Annabeth-"

Leo was shouting, trying to pull Annabeth off of her. Frank was trying to snap Piper put of it. 

It didn't work. Of course it didn't work. 

Annabeth snapped out of it as soon as Hazel's body went limp in her arms, eyes wide and staring at her hands in disgust. There was so much blood. Her friend's blood. 

Piper was right there with her. 

\------

Guilt ate away at Annabeth, and she couldn't bring herself to pull the knife from Hazel's dead body. Her hands were stained with blood, no matter how often she scrubbed them raw. 

Her boyfriend was gone. She had killed a girl. 

Might as well make it two. 

The remaining 3 found her strung up in a big oak tree the next morning.

\------

They didn't have the will to fight anymore. Frank and Leo and Piper, trodding along, welcome to anything that would come kill them, relieve them from the overbearing sadness that came with losing the ones they loved. 

The birds returned, like they were called. Quite possibly the same ones that took Jason from them, left three broken bodies in their wake, weapons sheathed. 

\------

Will and Nico stood at the top of halfblood hill, watching the chaos unfold below. "Do you know what would've happened if they survived?" Will asked quietly, holding tight to Nico's hand. 

"They would've saved the world" Nico whispered, clutching his sword tight in his free hand. 

Around them, the world burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I hate school I spent 5 hours on a project yesterday and barely finished on time ajdjajfisijf
> 
> I didn't include you know who's death because spoilers ✨✨
> 
> oh well enjoy this angst I came up with from a tumblr prompt


End file.
